


Yeah it's cool I'll be okay

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), frnkiero andthe cellabration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-Beta'd, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah it's cool I'll be okay

Two years since the band announced the split. Two years since Frank and Gerard had a screaming fit outside a venue. Two years since Gerard had broken down and told Frank that he had relapsed. Two whole years since that chapter in their lives ended. Now it was just Frank and Gerard,sitting together in a cafe somewhere talking. Gerard invited his brother and Ray of course but both declined. Mikey was busy and Ray had mentioned something about being ill. Frank looked at his best friend's face and noticed how well and healthy he looked. How Happy he looked. He was glad that Gerard had been looking after himself but also kind of sad that his best friend couldn't see how bad he was doing. 

"I loved your album" Gee averted his attention from the window and to Frank

"Thank you" He smiled back 

"Do you have a favourite song? 

"I really like the song Tragician... Speaking of that. Are you okay?" He questioned his face flooding with concern

"To be honest.I don't know. I mean I have my wife and the kids and the celebration but it doesn't feel right y'know" he dropped his gaze

"I'm sorry" This time it was Gerard's turn to look down.

"What are you sorry for?" Frank asked

"I'm sorry for breaking the band up. I'm sorry for hurting you it was never my intention-" He rambled until he was cut off 

"Don't...We all know it was either the band or you..." Of course it had been hard for Frank but Gerard's health had to be priority number one.

"Do the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many?" Gerard looked at Frank, guilt in his eyes.  
"Spock? Seriously?" 

"They don't though..." He ignored Frank's mock question entirely. Staring at his coffee, he scowled at his own decision. Who did he think he was, making Frank hurt as he once did. He wanted Frank to be happy, to be smiling and joyful. He cared about him so much.

"Frank. You're my best fucking friend and I am so happy you put up with me all of those years." He grinned.


End file.
